


Just a kiss

by classicpleistocene



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Damen/Laurent modern AU, Episode 7 yuri on ice, Fanboy Laurent, Geeky Laurent, Grumpy damen, Laurent is a twitter junkie, M/M, One Shot, Victuuri kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classicpleistocene/pseuds/classicpleistocene
Summary: Modern AU in which Laurent is the #1 Victuuri shipper and is watching episode 7 of Yuri!!! On Ice, and Damen rolls his eyes at his fanboying. Also they have a cat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Careful! Contains spoilers for Yuri!!! On Ice, episode 7.
> 
> Just a quick thing I wanted to write. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Find me on Twitter: [@cl_pleistocene](https://twitter.com/cl_pleistocene) or [on Tumblr](https://aftgonice.tumblr.com/).

It took Damen a good ten minutes before he realized he was slowly slipping away from sleep. He hadn’t yet opened his eyes as he groaned, “Not this again.”  
The bedroom door was closed, he knew it, but it didn’t take a genius to know what was happening in the living room. It had been like this every Wednesday night since the beginning of October after all. Even if he wasn’t used to it, the muffled squeals from the living room were a dead giveaway.

Damen finally opened one eye and checked the alarm. 4:22 was an ungodly hour to be awake, but fortunately neither of them were working the next day. He decided he could afford to bother Laurent after he had woken him up, and he stood up from his side of the bed.

At the sound of the bedroom door opening, Laurent froze with his hands mid-air where he was evidently cheering for whatever the hell was happening on the computer screen. When he turned to look at him, Damen cocked an eyebrow and said, “Seriously? I’d rather walk in on you watching porn than this crap. And what the hell are you doing? I could hear you in my sleep.”

Laurent wiped his sheepish grin from his face and removed his headphones. “I’m sorry I woke you, I didn’t realize I was being loud. Come here.”

Damen walked to the living room table where Laurent’s laptop was, and continued his almost-pretend annoyed tirade. “Well, you did wake me, and for what? Couldn’t you have watched it tomorrow morning?”

“Fuck that, Damen. I was damn right to watch this episode live. Do you know what happened? Do you know I would have been spoiled for it the second I logged into Twitter at breakfast? And it’s not like I have work tomorrow.”

Damen rolled his eyes and reached to pet the cat that was sleeping on the table next to the laptop. She always chose that spot because it was warm. “It’s stupid anyway.”

“Stupid or not, it just earned me 10 bucks, specifically 10 bucks from your pockets. Hand ‘em over.” He couldn’t keep his grin from showing any longer.

Damen gave up his grumpiness and genuinely laughed. “Damn. They’re canon?”

Laurent stood up abruptly and squealed a “YES” that scared the cat awake.

Damen was surprised. He had bet that “Yuri!!! On Ice” was pure queerbating and was going to stay that until the end, like many other shows did. No matter how much he disliked that anime for not showing a realistic portray of how sports work (something he knew Laurent couldn’t care less about), he had to give kudos for that to the creators, since iceskating was a very homophobic sport.

“Alright, you have my curiosity. What did they do?”  
  
“Victor kissed Yuri after Yuri surprised him by doing his signature move during a competition,” Laurent grinned. In the meantime, Damen could hear Laurent’s phone buzz on the table where Laurent had left it, no doubt getting a thousand Twitter notifications from the people watching YOI live from all over the world. Laurent was one of the most active live-tweeters during YOI and Damen knew that was one of the main reasons why he couldn’t watch the episode hours after it had aired. Damen’s annoyance was for the most part faked, because anything that made Laurent happy made him happy, too.  
Still, he couldn’t give up the farce completely, so he asked, “And that’s what had you squealing? Just a kiss?”

Laurent grinned and placed his hands on Damen’s hips as he leaned in for a kiss. “Yes, just a kiss,” he whispered on his lips.

Damen reached for his hair and yanked them gently, just enough to expose Laurent’s neck. “And what could a single kiss possibly lead to?”, he said before kissing it. He didn’t wait for a reply before lifting him up to himself. Laurent understood and braced his arms around Damen’s neck and bent his knees so that Damen could easily hold him while he moved them to the couch.

Laurent let him lie on top of him without ever removing his lips from his, and Damen silently thanked the creators of that silly anime for the excuse they gave him to initiate making love to Laurent.

“Just a kiss,” he said.


End file.
